Blind Compliance
by cadeeo
Summary: Adam turns Peter... end of season 2


**Blind Compliance**

Author: Cadeeo

Disclaimer: You know the deal.

Adam Monroe saw the blind trust in Peter's eyes and rejoiced; feeling years of silent hard work pay off. He saw naivety and couldn't help but wanting to destroy it. No one should have that power and then have such trust in a man who he had learned to know in a cell.

Peter was like a dog, following his master without question, without doubt that Adam knew what he was doing, that Adam would lead him into the right path. Peter was not a leader. He had followed his older brother for years without questioning his judgement and Adam could hear the love in his voice. It was easy brownie points to save Nathan, too bloody easy that he almost laughed.

,,Peter, open it,'' he urged, curling his hands around the still familiar sword, ready for any potential threats.

Peter squinted, pursing his lips. ,,I can't do it,'' he said with conviction.

,,Yes, you can,'' Adam told him. ,,Listen to me, Peter.''

The empath's head turned to him and brown eyes locked with his.

,,_Open_ the vault.''

There was a moment where Adam was sure Peter was lost, that he thought he had not poisoned the mind enough, but then he extended his hand and a distant sound of clicking sounded faintly from the big metal door.

,,Good,'' Adam said, a smirk twisting his face.

--

Blood ran from his nose when the door finally clicked open. His head hurt from the strain of finding the right circuits to cut and putting them together, but now was not the time for petty headaches.

Saving the world was the only thing that mattered.

,,I cannot let you pass, Kensei,'' Hiro said, determined with entirely too steely eyes, having appeared in front of the open vault door. Hiro had lost some of his childish innocence since Peter had last seen him, but it didn't matter now.

,,I'll keep him,'' he told Adam, who was standing in front of him, throwing the obstacle against the white wall. ,,Go!''

Adam turned to him, nodding. ,,He wont stop.''

,,I know. Go!''

Adam didn't waste any time and disappeared inside, the sword back over his shoulder.

Peter lifted Hiro into the air, holding him in a tight grip around his throat.

,,He is a bad man, Peter Petrelli,'' Hiro whispered hoarsely. ,,You cannot trust him.''

He squeezed his hand, hearing Hiro choke, coughing and sputtering for air without any luck. An almost primal urge to figure out how someone looked when they choked to death came over him and he squeezed tighter.

_Stop!_

He released his phantom hold on Hiro, dropping him to the floor, and turned around, seeing Matt Parkman coming towards him.

_Go after Adam! Let Hiro go!_

Did Parkman really think he was more powerful than him, Peter Petrelli, empath extraordinaire?

_I don't think so, _he replied, letting a familiar fighting stance take over, telekinetically pushing Parkman to the floor and sending him sprawling backwards helplessly. He heard the panic in Parkman's mind before Parkman shut himself down, letting no one read his mind.

,,You don't know what you are doing!'' the mind-reader yelled at him. ,,Can't you see he's been manipulating you?''

,,Liar!'' Peter said coolly, smashing the other man against the wall.

,,What about me?'' someone said, coming into his vision, _Nathan._ ,,Am I lying?''

He opened his mind to respond, confidence in Adam's words suddenly disappearing slightly, but no words came out.

,,Peter, let's go!'' Adam called out behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to the situation, and he was reminded of all the reasons for what they were doing.

They were saving the world.

The last thing he saw before disappearing was Nathan's horrified look.

--

When Hiro woke up, delirium took him, making him dizzy, plunging him back into sleep instantly.

--

The second time he woke up, he instantly noticed Flying Man sitting grimly on a chair by the bed he was currently occupying.

,,Hiro,'' a female voice said and he turned his head to find the source.

The Cheerleader stood beside the bed, a gentle smile on her lips.

,,How do you feel?'' she asked.

,,My throat,'' he got out, coughing a little bit.

,,We need to know how you knew Adam Monroe?'' Flying Man said, his voice demanding.

,,Did Kensei get the virus?'' Hiro asked, panicked.

Their silence was answer enough.

End

(12/4/09)


End file.
